Angels, Demons and Blossoms
by Meroko
Summary: Sakura is just another girl waiting for love and leading an everyday life, but one night her ordinary world is blown away by a kiss from a vampire. Now she must fight demons, angels and other enemies. --Discontinued--


Angels, Demons and Blossoms  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. This disclaimer will also account for all following chapters of this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow I haven't started a new fic in awhile haven't I? Let me start by saying I got the idea for this story from a weird dream I had. I was just deciding what anime series I should write it as ^_^; here's a brief summery of the dream:  
  
I was in my room when suddenly this guy flew in. He was a vampire and bit me, and then I went blank. When I woke up I thought he was a dream and forgot about it. (I'm still dreaming at this point) The next night he came back showing me the bite and all this stuff, telling me his name (which I forgot -_-*) Seems he was fixated on me ^_^; and kept bugging me plus following me around. I was annoyed but dealed and we were sorta close. I think I became some sort of demon hunter after that and he helped me. All of a sudden this other demon hunter or vampire hunter dude came along and wanted to kill the guy.  
  
We I guess became friends and he liked me too ^_^; Annoying the hell out of my vampire friend. There was more but I think I forgot or isn't important to the story.  
  
In the story Sakura and the gang are 15 and Touya is 17  
  
Anyway here is my re-mixed and new series called:  
  
  
  
  
  
~Angels, Demons and Blossoms  
  
  
  
  
  
Yawning, Sakura stretched her arms and mumbled, "Nani desu ka? A dream..." Stepping over her favorite plushy Kero-chan, she made her way downstairs rubbing her eyes. Confused and a bit relieved she repeated, "A dream."  
  
  
  
---Sakura screamed as a caped figure burst through her window and landed on her bed with a thud. "Nani! Thief! Onii-chan help! Help!"  
  
  
  
Shrinking back against her wall, she watched in horror as the figure rose to face her. Two large wings fluttering out from under his garments, she didn't know if she should be awed or faint.  
  
  
  
"Hoe! Ten---" staring now in amazement instead of fear, she clutched Kero to her chest and cried in shock, "Tenshi!"  
  
  
  
Looking up at the girl, the figure suddenly lurched forward placing their faces inches apart and whispered, "Not exactly."  
  
  
  
Blushing, Sakura turned away quickly and gulped. "Ple...please don't hurt me..." she murmured, fear paralyzing her body.  
  
  
  
Leaning in towards her neck the man paused to say, "Don't worry. I only need some of you blood," before everything went dark. ----  
  
  
  
  
  
Shuddering from the distant memory of his gentle touch, Sakura unconsciously placed her finger against her neck. She didn't feel like she was...dead.  
  
  
  
Making the rest of the way into the kitchen, Sakura paused to take in the odor of pancakes, wafting through the air. "Hoe...Touya! You're up this early?"  
  
  
  
"Early?" Twirling around to face her, Touya adorned a frilled pink apron, brandishing a spatula and bowl in his hands. "It's like noon monster."  
  
  
  
"Noon?! Hoeee!!! I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo!" Dunking down her juice in one big gulp, Sakura rushed out of the kitchen. A minute later, her steps echoed through the hallway as she ran back and shouted, "And I'm not a monster!" before hurrying away.  
  
  
  
With a brotherly sigh, Touya spun back to his cooking but couldn't help but let out a small smile. "That girl..."  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting around a huge table, two girls sipped on their drinks as one stared into hers, twirling the straw around. "And then everything was dark."  
  
  
  
"Hmm," The darker haired girl furrowed a brow in thought, as the other looked lost. "I don't see how you could remember it so clearly if it was just a dream."  
  
  
  
"I know..." Frowning, Sakura looked pensive, "But what else could it be? A hallucination? I mean vampires don't exist and neither do angels!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Sakura! I'm sure it was nothing, just forget what I said." Noticing an orange face peeking at her, sitting on her best friends lap, Tomoyo stifled a giggle. "You still take that doll everywhere don't you Sakura?"  
  
  
  
"Kero?" Looking down at the toy, Sakura blushed but still smiled, "You know Kero-chan is my best non-human friend!"  
  
  
  
"When will you ever grow up Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a chuckle, "Act your age and start looking for true love?"  
  
  
  
Turning bright crimson, Sakura shook her head vehemently, "It will come when it does! You can't make yourself fall in love. Or choose who you fall in love with!"  
  
  
  
"But you don't even try! Sakura you're so cute! I'm sure you can get a boyfriend!!" Tomoyo urged, not happy that her friend did not agree. "I mean a lot of guys think you're very cool!"  
  
  
  
Flushed, Sakura gazed at her folded hands and sighed, "No rush..." Twiddling her thumbs she looked up and added, "Plus Onii-chan would kill them first," she smirked.  
  
  
  
Laughing, Tomoyo had to nod in agreement, "Oh yea! You might as well just marry your brother since he wont let any other guy touch you."  
  
  
  
"Tomoyo!" embarrassed, Sakura blushed, "I'll find my prince charming someday...he just hasn't arrived yet."  
  
  
  
"Yea..." Smiling they sipped the rest of their lemonade, enjoying each others company and watching the flowers dance with the wind.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Brushing her teeth for bed, Sakura was interrupted as Touya suddenly barged into her room, "Just reminding you it's your turn to go grocery shopping tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Spitting out the foamy paste in her mouth she nodded, before turning to him, "I remember. Onii-chan I'm not a child anymore!" she pouted.  
  
  
  
"Hmph." Giving her a look, he turned around striding towards his room, "You sure act like one you know that monster?"  
  
  
  
Yelling after him, she tried to kick his legs when he suddenly caught her foot and grinned, "What was that monster? You want to make dinner tomorrow too? Okay you just had to ask!"  
  
  
  
Smirking, he dropped her before entering his room and slamming the door. But not before hearing Sakura cry out in protest, "Onii-chan!"  
  
  
  
In anger, she started to pound on his door as Touya listened on the other side, "Onii-chan that's not fair! Touya! Touya open this door now! Touya!!!" Scowling, she gave his door a punch, before storming off to her room in a huff. "I am not a child!"  
  
  
  
Hearing her door slam, Touya's smirk faded into a frown, her words 'In not a child!' echoing through his mind. Sitting on his bed, he reveled in a memory from long ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Onichan buy me the candy!" Ten-year-old Sakura said, while clinging to her brothers sleeve. Pointing to a stand of assorted candies, she pleaded, "Onegai?"  
  
  
  
Looking down at her, Touya scowled but on the inside he felt a funny warm feeling. "You're such a kid you know that?"  
  
  
  
Though he sounded harsh he walked over to the stand, with a grinning and happy Sakura still on his arm. "Arigato Onii-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Whatever," Handing her a bag of candy he turned around with an indescribable expression, while Sakura happily munched on her sweets beside him. 'Monster...my Sakura-chan...'---  
  
  
  
  
  
Sighing, Touya gazed at the floor and ran a tired hand through his unruly hair. 'Not a child anymore...I know...I know.'  
  
  
  
  
  
In her room, Sakura jumped into her bed and seized Kero. Staring at him quizzically, she whore a scowl on her face and said, "Touya-aniki can be sooo mean Kero!" Rolling to lay on her side she stared across the room at a picture of her family. "I miss Tou-san and Ka-san..."  
  
  
  
  
  
In the photo two parents held onto their children protectively smiling into the camera, as Touya and Sakura also beamed. "My family..."  
  
  
  
  
  
---Sakura was in class when she first found out something was wrong. Running into her classroom Touya had interrupted the lecture, asking for her and the sensei. Explaining something to the teacher she was soon ushered out with a distressed looking Touya.  
  
  
  
Confused she was shocked to see her brother so frantic but didn't say anything as when the came out of the school there was a police officer waiting for them. Fearing the worst Sakura clung to her Onii-chan's arm as they rode for what seemed like hours.  
  
  
  
"Nii-chan...I'm scared." As they stopped and the hospital came into view Sakura whimpered holding on tighter. Touya held onto her firmly giving her a sad look as they followed the officer inside.  
  
  
  
A doctor coming to greet them and with a solemn expression he shook his head causing Sakura's heart to sink. "Tou-san...Ka-san...NO!"  
  
  
  
Running to the doctor she started to hit him, tears running down her face and frantically screaming. "Bring them back! Bring me my parents!"  
  
  
  
Turning away the doctor just let her hit him with a sad face. Rushing up to her Touya grabbed her, holding her close to him as she sobbed into his chest. "Nii-chan...Nii-chan...Bring them back! Bring them back...."---  
  
  
  
  
  
Wiping away her tears, she studied the various pictures of her and Touya, decorated around her room. 'He always let me cry on him...' Sakura gave a slight smile, as she re-faced Kero and mumbled, "Okay so he's not that mean."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you crying?" as deep voice questioned.  
  
  
  
"Nani!?" Startled, Sakura looked around for the source of the voice, "Nii...Nii-chan?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not your brother," the same voice commented dryly, "He's asleep."  
  
  
  
Now scared, Sakura hurried off of her bed and started to frantically look around her dark room but all she could see was what reflected off the moonlight.  
  
  
  
Hearing a slight shuffle behind her, she let out a cry, as two arms encircled her. In panic Sakura threw Kero into the air and heard an, 'Omph' before feeling the attacker fall.  
  
  
  
"Ni-chan!" Running to her door to escape, she was suddenly grabbed again and told, "Quiet down! Don't you remember?"  
  
  
  
Terrified, Sakura only grabbed for the light switch, in return getting the bright shine of florescent glow take over her room. Spinning around to get a look at her assailant she gasped, eyes widening and stuttered, "It's...it's...my dream!"  
  
  
  
"Dream?" Confused, the 'angel' sat in front of her and looked straight into her eyes asking, "You thought I was a dream?"  
  
  
  
"Tenshi..." slumping to the floor Sakura rationalized, "I must be asleep again..."  
  
  
  
"I thought we went through this?" he gave an annoyed scowl, "I'm not a Tenshi."  
  
  
  
Still thinking it a dream, Sakura decided to play along and said, "You bit me."  
  
  
  
"I needed your blood," he replied, like it was nothing.  
  
  
  
"You're...a vampire?" her voice cracked in fear.  
  
  
  
"What other being of the undead sucks blood at night?" Amused the figure stood before giving a sweeping bow and announced, "I am the vampire, Yue."  
  
  
  
"Yue?" Sakura repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue like candy. "A vampire...who bit me. Aren't I supposed to be dead?"  
  
  
  
Yue frowned at this assumption and scolded her, "You humans and your damn stereotypes. We only drink to survive we hardly ever kill our victims."  
  
  
  
"Well I don't know anything about vampires!" Sakura pouted in defense, "Don't need to be so touchy."  
  
  
  
Taking a seat on the edge of her bed, Yue studies all the pictures in the room indifferently. Picking one of them up he looked at it with a slight glint in his eyes and asked, "Who's the guy in all of them? Your boyfriend?"  
  
  
  
Flushed Sakura jumped up and snatched the photo from him, with a scowl, "No! He's my brother!"  
  
  
  
Still carrying that bored look on his face, Yue merely shrugged, "Well you two look nothing alike."  
  
  
  
Clutching the frame to her chest, Sakura stumbled, "S...so? He's my Onii- chan and I'm his Imouto!"  
  
  
  
"Hmm..." was all Yue offered and went about picking and poking at the rest of her things.  
  
  
  
Getting quite irritated by now, with this guy Sakura walked over and pointed to her window. "Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to eat and run? Not return and torment."  
  
  
  
"Ah? Hn, I almost forgot." Flapping his wings faintly, Yue faced her with a cold air. "Nani?!" She cried in alarm, his appearance now frightening her, 'What's going on??'  
  
  
  
Stretching his long wings, Yue made Sakura stumble back, as he began to chant, "I Yue--"  
  
  
  
"Hooeeee??" Wide-eyed, Sakura watched mesmerized, as he suddenly bowed before her and chanted, "Here forth proclaim Sakura as the new Cardcaptor. Thy must capture all the demons of the Clow to secure the existence of the universe and may she let light reign forth! Release!"  
  
  
  
"Nani?!!??!" Frozen in shock, Sakura screamed a silent scream, a bright light shooting from Yue's hands. Enveloping her into a ribbon of colored beams, she felt her body rise.  
  
  
  
Transforming, she instinctly brought her right hand in front of her and another ray of light created what seemed like a staff in front of her. Grabbing it, the light suddenly vanished to reveal a long white staff adorned with jewels and ribbons.  
  
  
  
Landing back on the ground, Sakura felt the shafts of light spiral around her once more before she was left with only the magical item. Opening her eyes to find Yue with a satisfied grin on his face, she woozily wobbled but was able to scream just the same, "What the hell just happened?! "  
  
  
  
Looking smugly at her, he waved a hand around and explained, "I made you the Cardcaptor like you were destined to be."  
  
  
  
"You're making no sense!" Clutching the rod she was close to tears, "What's happening?"  
  
  
  
Feeling his heartache, for an instant, he quickly covered up with a cough. "In this world there are things you could never dream to be real but are. Characters from story books and supernatural beings are all something in real life.not just a dream."  
  
  
  
Looking at him with an indescribable look Sakura fell to knees and muttered, "Nani desu ka.?"  
  
  
  
Crouching in front of her, Yue sighed before rubbing his temples. "Okay let me start at the beginning. God created the elements of life. Fire, wind, hope, darkness and etc. To ensure them from reeking havoc he made them all into cards and one Cardcaptor from every generation would control them making sure they were kept aligned. Every time one dies another must be chosen."  
  
  
  
"But why me?!" Tears now in her eyes, Sakura motioned to the staff, "Why me?!"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head Yue continued, "Every Cardcaptor is chosen before they're born. You are just the one."  
  
  
  
"How you know?!" Sakura protested, clenching her fists, "How?"  
  
  
  
"When I bit you."  
  
  
  
"Nani?"  
  
  
  
"When I tasted your blood.there was something about it. A magical essence I guess you can say. I know it's you Sakura. You are the chosen one." Yue assured her, getting up.  
  
  
  
"That's right Sakura, you can do it!" a shrill voice suddenly cried.  
  
  
  
"Eh?" stunned, Sakura looked around for the new accent. To her utter shock Kero sat on her bed smiling at her and giving a thumbs up sign, "Lets do our best Sakura-chan!"  
  
  
  
"Ahh!!!" Falling back she tripped over her bag and yelped, "K.Kero-chan is talking?!"  
  
  
  
"Ah.I forgot again." Yue walked over and picked up Kero, "All Cardcaptors are given a special guardian to guide them. "In this case Kero was the best choice."  
  
  
  
"Yup! Sakura and I are a team!" beaming, Kero flew over to the saucer-eyed Sakura and landed in front of her. "Sakura!"  
  
  
  
"Kero." Leaning down to face him, she wiped a tear before smiling. "Kero you're talking!" Hugging him she ignored the choking sound and said, "Aw Kero! Now we can have conversations and everything!"  
  
  
  
"Y.yea!" Trying to get out of her death grip he heard Yue laugh, "Hahaha! Good luck Kero!"  
  
  
  
Remembering the vampire was still there, Sakura looked up, suddenly sheepish and murmured, "Yue-kun."  
  
  
  
"Yue-kun? Nani?" he replied indignantly. "Why the title all of a sudden-"  
  
  
  
"Why would a vampire be a helper of God?" Sakura cut right to the chase, "I mean aren't they creatures of darkness?"  
  
  
  
"Ah." Turning away, Yue gazed at the ceiling. Not facing her, he replied simply, "I'm a special vampire."  
  
  
  
"O-kay." Deciding it better not to question him, Sakura was silent for a moment but wondered out loud, "So.what now?"  
  
  
  
Yue arched an eyebrow at the question, "What do you mean what now? You are a demon hunter Sakura. You must not hunt down the escaped Clow cards."  
  
  
  
"But you said I was just their keeper!" Sakura exclaimed in shock, "What do you mean hunter?"  
  
  
  
"Before you would've been but." Looking at the ground, there was a faint blush evident on his cheeks as he mumbled, "I found you too late so.they escaped."  
  
  
  
"Nani!?!" Both Kero and Sakura shouted, "Yue! You can't mean I have to catch them myself!"  
  
  
  
"I know! That's why I'm staying. I'm supposed to just give you your powers and leave but since its partially my fault your in this."  
  
  
  
"Partially?" Sakura crossed her arms, "It's all your fault!"  
  
  
  
"Hmph.I'm going to stay and help you catch them so don't get on my case!"  
  
  
  
"Well that's good." Sitting next to him on her bed, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she said, "This is just like a shoujo manga."  
  
  
  
"Well its real life so get your head out of the clouds!" he snapped, a bit harsher then he intended.  
  
  
  
Giving him a deep scowl, she angrily thought, 'Why is he so cold?' Gazing down at Kero, who was sitting on her lap, she purposely said out loud, "Yue- kun sure is grumpy when he doesn't get his way isn't he?"  
  
  
  
Glaring at her, Yue stalked off to the window as Kero and Sakura started to laugh. "Not funny."  
  
  
  
Stifling her giggles, Sakura pointed at himand asked, "So you're going to help me. Where are you going to stay?"  
  
  
  
"Where I lived before I found you," he stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
  
  
"Oh." Looking down sadly, she got up and asked him, "So."  
  
  
  
"I'll contact you tomorrow for you first demon run."  
  
  
  
Twirling her shirt in her hands, Sakura nodded but mumbled, "Be.careful.its cold."  
  
  
  
Blushing she looked away as Yue gave her a dubious look and cried, "You like me don't you!" Poking at her, he smirked as she started to protest, "Do not! I just met you! Baka! Do not!"  
  
  
  
Turning away, she stomped to her bed as Yue stood by the window and taunted, "Maybe I should come back after I eat and we can sleep together?"  
  
  
  
"Hentai!" Flushed, she threw a pillow at him as he jumped out into the night laughing. Still red Sakura looked at Kero and pouted, "I can't believe we have to work with a guy like him!"  
  
  
  
Shrugging, the small toy just curled up next to her and replied, "Life's tough kid."  
  
  
  
Grumbling, Sakura slumped into bed and murmured, "Iee.he's a baka." before sleep took her.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Sakura yawned loudly, getting up and accidentally pushing Kero off the bed. Indignantly, the small doll yelped, "Oiy watch it!"  
  
  
  
"Gomen." Groggily walking towards the bathroom she got ready for school, her brain still not adjusted to the fact that she was a Cardcaptor.  
  
  
  
Downstairs Touya tapped his foot in annoyance, waiting for his Imouto. "Sakura we're going to be late!" Rolling back and forth on his bike he gave an exasperated sigh as Sakura burst through the door on her roller blades yelling, "Ready!"  
  
  
  
"About time!" Taking off on his bike he heard her complaints, as she tried to catch up. "You're so mean Touya!"  
  
  
  
"Whatever." he answered, speeding up. "Try to catch up!"  
  
  
  
It was a pleasant ride after the initial disputes between siblings and they soon rode up to the gates of their high school. Waiting for them, Tomoyo waved and greeted, "Ohayo Sakura-chan! Touya-senpai!"  
  
  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Blading up to her friend, Sakura beamed, "Lets go!"  
  
  
  
Rolling beside them, Touya bonked Sakura over head and rode away saying, "Remember the groceries this time!"  
  
  
  
"Baka Touya!" Yelling after him, Sakura scowled, while Tomoyo giggled and commented, "Fighting with such a handsome brother."  
  
  
  
"Yech!"  
  
  
  
Amused, Tomoyo dragged Sakura into the schoolyard to find their friends and they soon broke out into loud chatter. Smiling at the familiarity of this activity, Sakura thought wistfully, 'Just a normal girl.'  
  
  
  
Suddenly Rika and Chiharu broke into mad blushes and 'hayaaannsss' followed by the rest of the group. Confused, Sakura looked around and asked, "Nani?"  
  
  
  
Directing her gaze to the trees, Tomoyo picked out a certain young man and told her, "I think they're all 'hayaaanninnggg' about him."  
  
  
  
Trying to get a good look at the shadowed figure, Sakura's heart suddenly thumped twice as fast, as she thought, 'It can't be.'  
  
  
  
Gazing at the young man beside the cherry blossom trees, her eyes widened as she gripped her bag's strap. He looked different yes.with shorter and darker hair.different eye color, plus glasses but.it was unmistakable. Throat going dry and knuckles whitening from the pressure she ignored the comments and questions from her friends as only one name came to mind, 'Yue.'  
  
  
  
Smiling at her, the boy waved slightly and called out, "Ohayo Sakura-chan."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC.?  
  
  
  
  
  
-Meroko 


End file.
